<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitten by human_collector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326848">Bitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector'>human_collector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AH-whumptober2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>whumptober prompt 29</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindsay Tuggey Jones &amp; Alfredo Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AH-whumptober2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfredo was super suspicious of the other achievement hunters. They were doing a sleep-over at the office for a spooky week and he ‘don’t trust that nuh-uh’. Trevor’s the one who persuaded him to go. He put his sleeping bag as close as he could to the fire exit door.</p><p>“Alright, the sleepover has started.” Lindsay said. The TV turned on making everyone jump. “Let’s play some games.” <br/>Spooky games were in store for everyone that session. They faced all sorts of monsters in games. When the monster was dumb and nonverbal Alfredo was not that scared. When the monster talked to the player and accurately guessed what they were going to say, Alfredo freaked out and ran around the office screaming. Thankfully Lindsay soothed him with words or a quick touch. </p><p> Lindsay was getting way into the terror mentality. After they recorded about four hours of content it was time to eat. Jack left the office which was only lit by the TV and their phones, Matt at tow to bring food from the kitchen. Lindsay bounced up and down, happy that her horror themed sleepover night was going well.</p><p>With two members down it felt like a proper horror movie. Fredo was openly freaking out while Lindsay laughed.</p><p>Fredo told her to cut it out and she apologized. Lindsay took out her phone to play with as they waited. She got absorbed into it and lost focus on the others. </p><p>Suddenly she got a chill down her spine. And that gave her an idea. <br/>“Guys I just felt a chill down my spine. I think I’m possessed now.” The others’ chatter faded. Michael clicked his tongue. “No, you’re not Lindsay.” <br/>“YEs, I am. I’m feeling something wiggling inside me. Might have been probed.”<br/>“Is it the alien?” Gavin helps.<br/>“Uh maybe? Who knows what is inside me now.”<br/>“Lindsay stop joking. And stay far away from me.”<br/>“I can’t help it Fredo,” Lindsay said standing up and slow-walking towards him, “I have this urge, this urge to chase and catch.” <br/>“Lindsay get away!” Alfredo walked backwards whimpering.<br/>Alfredo runs out of the office and Lindsay runs after him. Gavin looks at Michael and they both pull out their phones and start recording. They run after them.<br/>Alfredo is in the lead and heads deeper and deeper into the dark.</p><p> Lindsay catches him and team nice dynamite is right behind her.<br/>She bites Alfredo’s shoulder. <br/>“Ow Lindsay what the fuck?”<br/>“Sorry got too into it, tehehe.”<br/>“Don’t you,” Alfredo gets furious, “bite my shoulder.”<br/>Alfredo stretches his t-shirt to look at his shoulder. It is red and there is a small dent.<br/>“Lindsay!” he yells and Lindsay covers her mouth to hide a smile. <br/>“I’m sorry, Fredo. Here we’ll treat it.” She leads him back to the office to the others who distract him enough to forget about his fear.<br/>Alfredo breathes a sigh of relief when he is allowed to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>